The Expendables: Rumble in the JUngle
by JimmyEdz
Summary: The elite Merc team known as the Expendables are on the track of a rebel unit where they find that the situation is more than what they thought, Christmas discovers a new side as he releases his anger and Ross is seeing past ghosts, can they survive?
1. Guerilla warfare is the best warfare

The Expendables: Rumble in the Jungle

Chapter 1: Guerrilla warfare is the best type of warfare

Guerrilla warfare is the best type of warfare, thought elite Marine Lee Christmas, he was scoping with his R7 sniper rifle on a patrol unit less than 400 clicks to the north, and he was lying on a branch of a massive tree using the leaves and his ghillie suit for camouflage.

There came a sharp crackle and a deep whisper, "You dead yet boy?" Came his units Sniper's voice, with a voice like coiled thunder Gunner Jensen was a very intimidating foe, Christmas always wondered why such a big guy like Gunner was a sniper.

Gunner and Christmas were assigned by their Unit Commander Barney Ross to spot the rebel base, Gunner didn't like the idea of working with Christmas and the feeling was like wise, however Christmas knew when to take the piss and when to be serious.

"I was just about to ask you the same question Jensen," Christmas muttered into his radio, "I still don't know why I'm playing sitting bird while you run about, it should be the other way round, how they haven't found you yet beats me."

"Ha well don't underestimate me kid, I've been doing this longer than you," Gunner replied mockingly, Christmas hated it when the big guy called him boy, fair enough when Gunner was younger he had been a crack shot and as silent as a ninja. "Just keep quiet and you will be fine, I haven't lost all my wits yet."

Christmas shook his head and followed a truck that had just entered the rebel base, he zoomed in on the driver, he was surprised to learn that the driver was English, now why was an English man in the depths of the Amazon Rain forest with a bunch of rebel Terrorists.

"We got visitors unless you haven't noticed." Christmas muttered as the truck stopped and twenty African men came out with three white men tied up from the back, the driver was lighting up a cigar, suddenly something caught Christmas's eye, he zoomed in on the lighter, it was silver and had a tribal symbol on hit, it was a tribal star behind a letter E.

"Gunner can you see the driver's lighter?" Christmas asked curiously zooming in more and more on the lighter which he could have sworn he had seen before.

"Forget that boy im more interested in the three hostages." Gunner replied with a grunt, Christmas moved his scope away from the driver and fixed on the three hostages who were kneeling down in a line with their hands to their heads.

"Shit they are going to execute them." Christmas cried, turning the safety off of his rifle.

"Fuck that," Gunner grunted, Christmas then heard a gun being cocked through the radio, "whatever you do don't blow your cover, there's some one following us boy, I've just seen foot prints that have been following me."

Chris though about that, he looked over his shoulder expecting to see some one behind him, all he saw was the endless jungle.

He picked up his radio and put it to his mouth, "should we abort and send in an Assault team?"

"All we are is surveillance, just stay in your position, I'm going to had back to my spot and see who's following me."

Christmas picked his rifle and scoped in on the three hostages, each of them had been gagged, one had a dragon tattoo on his right arm the other two looked like college kids.

Christmas focused on a new figure that had emerged from a tent, oh shit thought Christmas.

"Gunner can you see this?" He cried, focusing his scope on the new figure's face.

"No why what is it?"

Arthur Kane."

Arthur Kane was a American Elite Marine, used for special and secret missions, he was a top marksman and boxer, he was Commander of a Secret Services Tactical team known as the Expendables with Trench, Tool and Barney Ross whom was now in command of the group.

Kane had gone awol and became a Terrorist after a disagreement with a CIA operative, in recent years he was known for a Terrorist attack at a Airport, almost three hundred people died that day and Kane had disappeared for ten years, now it seemed he was back.

"Are you serious, Arthur Kane?" Gunner's voice crackled through the radio.

"Yes, I'd know that face any where." Christmas replied, he could remember that day, the Expendables were removed from the Army and had to become hired gunmen.

Christmas watched Kane walk round the hostages with a Desert Eagle in his hand, he slowly strolled behind all three and pulled up the gun to the back of their heads.

Shit, Christmas thought as three gun sounds shot through the Jungle, what followed was a incredible silence, the gun fire still an through Christmas's ears but was immediately pounded by the crushing silence, it was to quiet thought Christmas.

"Alright Gunner let's get out." Christmas muttered into his radio.

No answer came from his radio, no rough deep voice of mocking, and no grunt of approval, just nothing.

"Gunner stop fucking around im being serious!" Christmas shouted, a twig snapped behind him, he kept still.

Slowly he pulled out his Fairbairn-Sykes throwing knife, as quiet as the shadows around him he picked himself up, he would leave the sniper here, it would cost him time due to its weight.

Slowly he watched a shadow of a man move beneath him, he was more than fifteen in the air on this branch, thank fully the man who had been searching for him had not noticed him.

He quietly let his rope fall to the floor, as quiet as a snake on the hunt he slid down to the floor, landing less than three paces from his stalker.

The man was a tall African man, he had a tattoo of a tiger on his arms, in his hands he held an AK 47, two thoughts came into Christmas's head, either this man just coincidentally plundered into his sniping spot or he knew exactly where to go.

Christmas took out his M9 Pistol from his back pocket, he needed answers, he cocked the gun and placed the barrel behind the mans head.

"Don't move." Christmas whispered, placing his knife on the man's neck. "Drop the gun."

The man nodded and dropped his weapon to the floor.

"How did you know I was here?" Christmas asked, gently curving the knife away from the mans neck and to his pistol holder on his right thigh.

"I was told to patrol here…" The man answered as Christmas slipped his knife through the strapping and let the pistol fall to the floor harmlessly.

"Who told you?" Christmas interrupted pushing the barrel into the mans skull.

"The Leader, the leader told me to," the man stammered, "Please I have a family."

"Kill him Christmas." Came a grunt from behind the two men

Christmas turned to see Gunner standing behind them, in his hands he held his .50 calibre Barrett sniper rifle.

In the confusion the man tried his luck and ran, Christmas faster than lighting swerved away from Gunner and flicked his knife into the air where it landed in the back of the head of the man.

Christmas watched the man slump to the floor, dead before his face smacked the cold jungle floor, and Christmas gulped and wiped his brow with his hand and made his way to get the knife.

"I knew it." Gunner said, Christmas stood still, he sounded pleased.

"About what?" Christmas asked, as he pulled the knife from the mans skull.

"That you're a stone cold killer."

Christmas smiled and turned to face Gunner, he shook his head and sighed.

"We are all killers you crazy fool," Christmas joked, and walked past Gunner and pulled down his rifle and his rope. "Maybe your mind is going after all."

"No, you and me we are not like the others, we know what needs to be done." Gunner muttered and he walked past Christmas and patted him on the shoulder then carried on walking.

Christmas sighed and followed the big guy, they needed to get back to the Expendable base of operations in the jungle, they had moved here less than a week ago on a job, today they were going to survey the area and take notes, Christmas had found all he needed and Ross would love every detail of the story.


	2. When they attack, you hit back harder

The Expendables: Rumble in the Jungle

Let them hit you first then you hit back harder, Commander Barney Ross always followed that one rule, he was in the gym practicing his punches on the boxing bag that had been tied to the ceiling so it floated harmlessly over the floor.

The lights were dimmed, the sounds of banter and music were echoing through the wooden door of the gym, the building his team were stationed in was an old unused hut in the middle of the , Ross was happy to find a little boxing bag down here.

Ross remembered when he first started out as a marine with Trench, Trench was a great boxer in his day, and they were both in the 42nd Division back before Nam, the old glory days, before the Expendables were dreamed up, him, Trench, Tool and Gunner and Kane.

Ross stopped to catch his breath, the veins pumped through his arms throbbed stunningly, his mind remembered Kane, one of the best but he always wanted more, he wanted to be leader, he wanted more respect and he wanted power, Trench always respected that and grew his power fantasy from Kane.

Just then the door behind him swung open and light filled the room, he turned to see his Demolitions Expert Toll Road, cauliflower ear, bruised knuckles and fire burns on his arms from last week's little mission.

"You know you should get that looked at." Ross muttered as he wiped his face with a towel.

Toll eyed Ross then gestured to his cauliflower ear, "not this anymore, it's from my early days as a boxer, cauliflower ear? it's common amongst box…" Toll said aggressively, he always hated it when people took fun of it.

"No, not that," Ross interrupted with a sigh, Toll was over protective about his ear and would never let any one forget about it. "Your burns, they look bad."

Toll muttered under his breath and held up his arms and took in the scarred flesh, before he took to wearing a long jacket to hide his burns, but in this heat of the Amazon Rain forest he had to keep to his T shirt.

"Ah don't worry about it, battle scars I suppose." Toll said admiring his arms, Ross watched the veins pump up and move as Toll flexed his muscles.

"Looks more like you stuck your arms on the grill for five minutes." Ross joked and threw his towel at Toll's face ad strolled out of the room, dodging one of Toll's punches as he walked past.

Ross pushed his way through the door and walked into the poker room, they called it that because all his team did here was play poker and look at their guns, it was boring but it got them through the day.

Sitting at the table were his Martial Arts expert Yin Yang, a short man among giants he was described as and he knew it, Ross knew him best as the two had served many years together.

Hale Caesar sat opposite him on the table, he would have been the tallest out of all of them if he stood up straight, behind him was his AA – 12 Shotgun, Ross could remember that thing saving his teams life in one take.

"Hey boss, thank god you're here," Caesar said with his signature big smile on his face then gestured to an empty seat next to him. "At the moment I got to put up with the little man here and I've just whooped Toll right out of the game."

Ross glanced to Yang whose face had gone sterner reflecting no emotion, "Show cards." He muttered.

Caesar laughed and put down his two cards, "two kings boy beat that!" He cried and sure enough there were two kings on the table.

Ross smiled and turned his attention to the little Chinese man sitting at the opposite side of the table, "Three aces big man, pay up."

Ross and Caesar stood up to get a better look at his cards, Ross turned to conceal a laugh and Caesar looked devastated.

Just then the front door slammed open, instinctively the three men pulled out their pistols to the new threat, Ross with his Desert Eagle, Yang with his M9 and Caesar with his Shotgun.

The door arch was empty, Ross glanced over to the windows, suddenly from the tree line outside there was a flash of light from a camera or reflected glass from a mirror.

"What the fuck was that Ross?" Caesar exclaimed as he swept his shotgun round the room expecting to spot an attacker.

"Caesar go get Toll," Ross muttered as he kept his eyes to the surrounding trees. "Yang, stick to the walls."

Caesar nodded, and slowly made his way round to the back door that opened to the back room, he didn't like this, he wanted to go out guns blazing but he submitted to Ross's order.

Ross slowly strode over to the door, he darted to the side wall and slouched down, bullets could go through wood he thought to himself, at least it'll take a few bullets to find him.

Ross slide his eyes down the wall to Yang, he looked calm, he always was his M9 pistol was locked and loaded to deal out some heavy damage.

Then from no where there was a slow screeching sound of a door opening, Ross turned to see Toll and Caesar standing by the door, both with weapons in their hands, they kept behind the door as they would be easy targets if they came out.

Ross nodded to them and they held back, Toll gazed round the room as much as he could without giving away his position, Caesar was checking the perimeter behind them, he knew the best tactic was to surround the enemy, and they were based in the middle of the forest.

Ross returned his glare to the front door, Yang was now on the over side, both men nodded to each other and they stood up.

Mounds of machine gun fire tore through the building, glass smashed, wood snapped and Ross's Desert Eagle pounded in his ears as he pulled the trigger.

They ducked again, this time shaking, Yang reloaded his pistol as fast as he could, Ross searched his pockets, nothing, he breathed out heavily, damn it he thought, he checked how much ammo he had in his pistol, two bullets.

He turned to Yang, he didn't have the correct ammo for a Desert Eagle.

"How many did you count?" Ross asked.

"Seven all armed with Automatic rifles." Yang replied, glancing through the wrecked door to the woods.

"Did you spot any?" Ross grumbled, he grip firmed on his Desert.

"I don't know, there was too much gun fire, they will probably be hiding behind the trees," Yang muttered, "impossible to spot them and even worse to find them."

Ross nodded, he spun the trigger round his finger like a old westerner.

He stood up alone, gunfire ripped open again, in the heat and the flash of gunfire Ross narrowed his eyes and took aim, he felt a bullet slash at his shoulder, his eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger.

"Get down you fool!" Yang cried and pulled him down.

Ross fell to the floor, blood was sleeking down his right arm, he breathed out slowly and sat up.

"What were you trying to do get yourself killed?" Yang muttered and wrapped a bandage round his arm.

"I got the shot," Ross gasped, he threw his gun away and he let Yang finish.

Ross turned his gaze to the door way, the pain in his arm seized and he cried out, then he heard a thud, he looked about, a grenade had been thrown into the room, smoke was pouring from it.

"Smoke grenade!" Ross cried and within seconds the white fog enclosed him and Yang and the whole room.

He was intoxicated, he grabbed what he thought was Yang and pushed him to the back room, in the mist he made out Toll and Caesar and they pulled him in.

Ross gasped and coughed relentlessly and turned to Yang, as ever he was up and running, not even the smoke and affe3cted him.

"These guys are good." Ross spluttered as he picked himself up.

"Why do you say that?" Caesar replied.

"Smoke grenades, heavy machine guns, in this part of the world there aren't many of those running around." Ross explained and he held up the Smoke canister, it had the American flag with instead of stars pistols and two crossing Magnum's on it. "And you don't see any of these here do you?"

Yang turned to the smoke canister and his eyes narrowed and his jaw dropped, recognition was one of the hardest things to conceal, "that's the Marine tag," he gasped.

Ross nodded, and flicked it up and down. "There's only one man who uses that tag," he muttered and turned to the three, "Trench."

The team fell silent, Caesar nodded and reloaded the cartridge of his Shotgun, the muscles on his arms winced and the veins throbbed, Toll grabbed his MP5k and lifted to scope to his eyes and tested to balance, Yang took out his MP9 and reloaded the Cartridge, Ross turned to the cupboard behind him, in here was his prize possession, the F2000 Tactical 5.56mm with laser sight.

Lee Christmas slowly pushed through the tree's with Gunner, they had heard Gunfire from the cabin their team were staying at.

"Looks like we got a show coming our way kid." Gunner grunted with a string of amusement in his voice.

Christmas turned to Gunner with a blunt expression on his face, "no shit, just don't give away our position eh?" He muttered and lifted his scope to the cabin.

The cabin had been torn to pieces by bullets, Christmas watched as two men clambered towards the Cabin, each one with a MG4 light machine gun, Christmas drew out his throwing knifes, Gunner drew out his sniper.

"Don't do any thing hasty kid," Gunner muttered under his breath.

Christmas nodded and the two moved slowly forward. They didn't know if they were being followed or not but they knew they had to find out if the rest of their team were dead or not, then to Christmas's right he heard a low owl hoot.

He turned to see Gunner with his palms clapped to his mouth he was making the sounds.

Inside the cabin, Ross had just reloaded his F2000, he turned to the door as the owl hoots shrieked through the bullet riddled cabin to his ears.

"Gunner is here." Ross gasped.

Outside Gunner drew out his sniper rifle and took aim.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you will give away our position!" Christmas cried.

"Shut it, here is the plan, you check the sides see if there are any more of these bastards and I'll take those two out."

Christmas jaw dropped turned to the man, in his head he was thinking if all those drugs really had gotten to him, still there was nothing he could do for the time being he was the unit leader.

Gunner nodded to Christmas as he slipped into the shadows, sliding through the trees, a wolf on the hunt he heard two cracks of the sniper rifle pierce the silence.

Christmas stood still, nothing, nothing at all, the trees bristled their leaves in the wind, then he heard a twig snap.

He turned and flicked his knife towards that direction, he heard it thud on something, he looked to see it had hit a tree, he cursed and took out another knife.

The person was moving now, fast.

Gunner was heading towards the hut, he heard a rush of footsteps, he waited and they were getting more and more distant.

He headed to the door.

"Hey you nancy's what's shaking?" He mocked as he saw Ross, Toll, Caesar and Yang walk out.

"Where is Christmas?" Ross asked as he pushed past Gunner.

"Think he has gone after the last one." Gunner muttered, he then turned to the other three and eyed Yang. "You all look like hell."

"Nice change aint it." Toll grumbled and walked after Ross.

Christmas pushed through the bush in front of the rest of his team, scratches on his cheeks from sharp branches with fresh blood running slowly from them.

"I lost him." Christmas gasped, and he clutched over for air, he then stood up right as Ross strode over to him.

"Your getting old kid," he laughed and took away his rifle and turned back to his troop.

"Yang run a check on these guys," he ordered and Yang nodded, "whoever they were they were army, or at least use to be army, those guns are rarely seen on the black market."

He then turned to Gunner "scout the area, we leave in thirty minutes, track the runner, report back in twenty minutes."

Gunner nodded with a grumble that he kept to himself, Ross then turned back to the rest of his troop.

"These guys were planned and ready, they also knew where we were camped."

He then turned to Christmas and nodded sternly, "get yourselves cleaned up, we leave in thirty minutes."


End file.
